jurassicparkfandomcom-20200222-history
Compsognathus
|film = (cut) |game = The Lost World: Jurassic Park ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' arcade game Warpath: Jurassic Park Jurassic Park: The Game Jurassic Park: Builder |comic = |adventures = |toy = |card = |theme park = Islands of Adventure }} Compsognathus, often referred to simply as "Compy", is a chicken-sized dinosaur from the Late Period (around 150 million years ago). It was first discovered in Germany before the only other specimen to be found was unearthed in France. Compys typically hunt small lizards and insects, but like other opportunistic theropods, will scavenge larger animal carcasses when available. __TOC__ Jurassic Park Franchise artwork.]] Compsognathus could be seen throughout , and was in a few scenes in ; it ultimately replaces the Procompsognathus from the novels. Compsognathus also appears in many games and toy lines. Portrayal In , Compsognathus was portrayed as a small chicken-sized dinosaur. It was green in color having multiple shades with dark striping across their back some also seem to have shades of red and blue as well and have a yellow underbelly. Compsognathus is significantly smaller in the movie than it was in real life. It was based on the type specimen from Germany, which was only 89 cm (35 in) long. A larger fossil, of 125 cm (49 in) long, was discovered in France. The French specimen is probably an adult, while the German specimen is an infant. Dr. Robert Burke misidentified it as "Compsognathus triassicus" instead of "Compsognathus longipes". The scriptwriters confused it with Procompsognathus (from ''The Lost World'' novel) of which triassicus is a species. Compsognathus has a creative attack tactic for their small size. The alpha appears first and confronts the victim, who is surrounded by the other Compys before he/she knows they are coming. While the prey is interacting with the Alpha, or ignoring it, the others will eventually spring and attack the victim, usually overwhelming it. For instance, Dieter Stark discovered the alpha, then attempted to bring it down, but many others came by, all around him, then attacked him many times before finally killing him. However, there is currently no evidence that Compsognathus hunted in packs, due a shortage of specimens. Film canon ''Jurassic Park'' Compsognathus does not appear in the actual film, however, it does appear in Jurassic Park: The Game. ''Jurassic Park: The Game'' Compsognathus was cloned on Site B under supervision of Dr. Henry Wu. Dr. Laura Sorkin wrote that it "holds a special place in my heart". The Compies reminded her of the chickens on the farm where she grew up. Since the genetic structure of Compsognathus was so similar to birds, Sorkin was surprised they don't have feathers.InGen Field Journal, page 5. When the creatures were fully grown, they were transported to Isla Nublar. The ''Compsognathus'' Paddock was built/planned at the southern tip of the island.Tour the Island, map. Compsognathus was featured in the InGen Field Guide and on the Tour the Island website. However, they are not part of the tour during the events of . This indicates they were planned for Phase I of the park. After the disaster in the park the compies were able to roam free across the island. In the scenario "The Ride", a pack of Compsognathus is seen running from the Tyrannosaurus rex near the Bone Shaker; in the northern mountains of the island. ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' Compsognathus is seen during the events of . Isla Sorna housed many Compsognathus across the island. Due to their very small size, visitors to the island such as Robert Burke generally regarded the animals to be harmless and not dangerous. This, however, is actually the exact opposite, as a large pack of Compies attacked and killed Dieter Stark, as well as attacking Cathy Bowman who survived, albeit seriously injured and taken to the hospital by her parents. jp_compsognathus_by_baryonyx_walkeri-d5uw5fg.jpg Compsoghnathus_image_medium.jpg|Early concept art of Compsognathus' color scheme Compsognathus marquette.jpg|Compsognathus marquette CompysGirlCGI.jpg|CGI production of the Compys attack on Cathy Bowman ''Jurassic Park III'' In , Compies are shown to be insect-eaters as well. Eric Kirby seemed to know these creatures are a great threat and usually took shelter after hearing their high pitched chirps. He also stated that Tyrannosaurus urine would keep the animals from attacking and is seen as a reason these inventive hunters never ended his island adventure early. The Compies also made an appearance during the beginning of the film fleeing from the battle of the T. rex and Spinosaurus. Compys.jpg Compsognathus2.jpg Compycd.jpg|Size of the Compy (JP III) Compsognathus_jp3.png Video Games Compsognathus is also featured as a common enemy in the majority of early Jurassic Park action games. Jurassic Park NES game Compsognathus appears as an enemy in the Jurassic Park NES game. Jurassic Park SNES game Compsognathus appears as an enemy in the Jurassic Park SNES game. Jurassic Park PS game see The Lost World: Jurassic Park (video game)/Compy level Compsognathus is the first playable character in the video game The Lost World: Jurassic Park, it uses its leaping and evading movement to escape some of the larger predators. The character can suffer from high falling damage that would be contradictory to a small animal's ability to take higher falls. It is also able to swim and evade water predators. Its speed and jumping is what helps it survive the perils of the "Lost World". The Lost World: Jurassic Park arcade game Compsognathus is an enemy in ''The Lost World: Jurassic Park'' arcade game. Warpath Compsognathus also appeared in the game Warpath: Jurassic Park as an edible creature that restored health; herbivore characters simply attack it and will somehow gain health, too. They were not listed in the Museum, along with Stegosaurus. Jurassic Park: Builder Compsognathus is one of the available dinosaurs in the IOS application, Jurassic Park: Builder. Other *''Compsognathus'' is an enemy in Jurassic Park III: Dino Defender. *''Compsognathus'' was planned to be in Jurassic Park: Survival. *''Compsognathus'' appears in Jurassic Park III: Park Builder. *''Compsognathus'' is an enemy in the ''Jurassic Park'' mobile game. *''Compsognathus'', labeled "Compy", is one of the dinosaurs seen in Jurassic Park III: Danger Zone! compy snes manual.jpg|Compsognathus from the SNES Jurassic Park manual File:Compsognathus DD.jpg|''Dino Defender'' File:CompyParkBuilder.jpg|''Jurassic Park III: Park Builder''. Comics Under construction Popular culture popularized Compsognathus. Post-''TLW'' games, like Tomb Raider III, also feature Compsognathus as they are portrayed in the film. References Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park III dinosaurs Category:Theropods Category:Jurassic Park: The Game Dinosaurs Category:Comic book dinosaurs Category:The Lost World dinosaurs